Louis
Louis is a playable character in Left 4 Dead and makes a cameo with Bill (deceased), Francis and Zoey in Left 4 Dead 2's The Passing and The Sacrifice. Unlike in the game, in GMOD he is basically on about one thing: PILLS. When you hear "PILLS HERE" it means that pills are around and either; *Louis has sensed and is after them. *He has already gotten his hands on them. If he has no pills or runs out of the ones he has, he will go searching for more, sometimes growing, as a whole, to the size of a large building. Sometimes, when he takes the pills, his head will grow and he will scream. If someone is holding the pills, he will try to reason with them into handing the bottle over. If this doesn't work, or if negotiation is obviously not an option, he will grow violent and either his head will grow and he will attack, or his physical capabilities (strength, fitness, etc.) become substantially greater as he goes through increasingly elaborate and violent ways of getting the pills from whoever is unfortunate enough to be holding them. As shown in The GMod Idiot Box, pills can be used as a makeshift weapon by handing them off to an opponent, due to Louis' obsession with them and his ability to determine obvious hostility and from his Super Powers with the Iron Stronger Abilities by the long Shots. Louis sometimes gets into fights with Bill and Francis, like the time he wanted pills Francis took them and he had to fight back. Bill tried to steal his pills, but Louis saved them. In Moments with Heavy, Louis has been seen giving a Heavy a Sandvich and getting hurt by fast zombies because Francis tricked him into getting pills on the street, which set off a car alarm. However, he came back, but gets knocked out again in the parking lot and attacked (again). Bill is always sad to see him die. When Louis gets a computer virus, Francis helps him fix it. Like the Heavy, Louis seems to have found a way to shoehorn his way into a lot of famous GMOD videos, such as: *Misadventures of Sekai *Moments with Heavy *The GMod Idiot Box *Louis goes Berserk *Louis meets Louis *The Adventures of Coach Powers and Abilities Louis seems to use his powers often when he tries to defend his pills. In a Gmod video called "Meet the Survivors", Francis spotted a bottle of pills. Just before he could get his hands on them a huge-sized Louis appeared and screamed like a Hunter. This scared Francis and made his muscles weak. Louis picked up the pills and made a satisfied look. It is shown he has the abilities to become a giant and make Hunter sounds to defend his pills. He can transform into a Tank. He can fly throughout the world of Gmod. This happened when Francis had his pills and he took to the sky. Louis chased after him trying to get his pills. This ability is seen again when he trys to prevent Bill from stealing them. He Have a Super Powers to Kill All of his Enemies from Reborn his pills from his all of his Best Days and Many More Fighting Skills. He can kill people or cause extreme harm to them. In one video, a Tank knocks Francis off the roof of a large building. Louis shouting "Nooooooo", jumps after him. When Francis falls before Louis he survives the fall, but when Louis lands on top of him there is a explosion and Francis dies. It is revealed that the only reason he jumped after Francis was because he had pills attached to his belt. In another, he gets very angry at Francis for throwing his pills of a roof of a large building, this makes him throw Francis off too. Francis once again survives the fall, but then Louis appears behind him and wacks him with a ladder. He Have a Very High Skills in the Weapons that He Used and He Can do a Hand By Hand Combat Attacks of his Skills with the Weapons Ranges and Strikes over in Coach's House. Bill creates pills for Louis in the bathroom after the pills is taken by Francis. However the modified pills has side effects and can turn Louis into an aggressive Tank who kills his fellow survivors. Faults and Weaknesses He is very frightened of Heavies, often calling them out as Tanks. If he takes too many pills, he will get an overdose and die. When RubberFruit uses a mind ability and when that ability ends, he is dead and explodes. When Louis encounters a Hunter, he will end up in a hand-to-hand combat and fight it. He often dies by getting mauled by the Hunter or getting his neck snapped. There are times during fights that the Hunter get's his neck snapped instead, but the fight ends in a draw because they both get their necks snapped. Enemies The Hunter is Louis's main enemy. Louis loves pills. Hunter hates them. They hate and fight each other. Heavy causes Louis to get fired from his work. Videos *Louis runs out of happy pills *Louis tries to save Francis *Louis beats up Francis *Louis beats up Rochelle for no reason *Use Pills Like A Wepon *What Happens When Louis Can't Get His Pills *GMOD - Left 4 dead Parody: STRANGE PILLS *The Death of Louis *GMOD DEATHMATCH: Louis Vs. Hunter *The Adventures of Louis: Louis goes to Work *Pillskau *GMOD FIGHT:Louis VS Ellis *Louis's Pills of Ultimate Destruction Trivia *Louis is the main antagonist of Adventures of Ellis. *Louis is one of the main antagonists of Adventures of Coach. Category:Characters Category:Left 4 Dead Characters